


SourceFed's Sex-fiend

by ColossalAmon14



Category: SourceFed RPF
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Butt Plugs, Co-workers, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Seduction, Lesbian Sex, Office Sex, Public Nudity, Strap-Ons, finger lickin' good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColossalAmon14/pseuds/ColossalAmon14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bree Essrig is really horny at the SourceFed offices, and there are some women and men that she'd like to have a word with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Australian Experience Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second SourceFed fic, if you would like to read my other one (concerning Lee Newton, Trisha Hershberger and Meg Turney) it's titled "The Show must go on".

Bree hated stereotypes. Her red hair and Jewish beliefs were part of assumptions that people thought about her, but everyone thought lots of things about her bisexuality.

It was assumed that she was always looking for sex and people thought that they could have threesomes with her because obviously she's bisexual and she'd be ok with that. She hated rumours. Although that didn't mean that they weren't true......

It was a slow day at the DeFranco/SourceFed building and Bree needed some attention, particularly below the waistline. There was someone in particular today, that Bree hoped could be a solution for her problem, Maude Garrett.

The blonde, feisty, tall woman was more attractive to Bree than she cared to admit, she knew that Sam Bashor and her had something going on. But since the start of the week she had grown slowly more eager for sex, her parents were staying with her for thanksgiving, so she didn't have enough privacy to masturbate away her urges, which she would normally do at least once every other day.

Today had been particularly difficult to get through, she had to film a Tabletalk with Maude, who was wearing a pretty little blue mini skirt with her usual Star Wars shirt from Forhumanpeoples. It was during one of the questions that they were filming, that Bree crawled under the white table for a bit. Bad idea. She became transfixed by the sight before her, Maude's baby blue panties, perfectly visible to her co-host who was looking up her skirt with her mouth open and molten lust pooling in the pit of her stomach.

"Bree!" Maude giggled.

Oh shit, did she know that she had been looking at her underwear?

"Your pointing your arse at the camera." The Aussie bombshell whispered, trying to stifle a giggle.

And she was, her jean-clad ass was jutting out from the table, straight in the air for the camera to home in on.

"Oh", Bree smirked, although her face burned, she wiggled her butt a little before she stood up to sit back in her chair beside Will.

"Sorry for shoving my booty in your faces, I guess! She said confidently before bursting into sniggers. But she didn't expect Maude's reply:  
"None of us minded in the least, Bree, your bubble butt is quite eye-catching...." She winked across the table at her, until the tension was broken by all three hosts laughing uncontrollably. 

Although, even as Bree laughed, she thought she saw something suggestive in Maude's blue eyes, could she have been imagining it? At the same time, Maude. noticed two faint points on the red-heads' sweater, and it definitely was not a cold day in California.......

They wrapped up the Tabletalk and went to their own offices, Bree was quick to get to her laptop, and when she looked for any people that could be watching, she opened a browser and accessed google images. Her fingers flew over the keys and she searched 'Maude Garrett hot'. Several pictures immediately caught her eye, a "gamer girl" photo shoot in an Australian magazine. 

There was Maude, sucking on a lollipop and looking suggestively at the camera, she wore no pants, only underwear and her shirt was the opposite of chaste, pressing tightly to her bust. Bree felt her face flush, and pulled her sweater over her head as she bit her lip. She slowly caressed her small C-cup tits as she looked at the picture of her friend in her underwear and sighed deeply.

She was slowly moving her right hand towards her waistband, unbuttoning the front of her jeans to cool her hot sex, when she heard the rest of the hosts shout goodbye from the door. Shit, it was closing time already.

She reluctantly closed her laptop and went to the door to shout a goodnight to Steve, Matt, Sam,Will, Darren, Phil and Reina as they left. She was about to pack her own things when she realised that 1) she was still really horny and 2) that he and Maude were the only people left in the building except for the editors, who were locked away in the main editing room, extremely busy.

This might be her only chance for a fuck!

Maude was alone in the writers room, so that's where Bree headed. The blonde was writing the next day's Nerd News segment and she looked very concentrated, Bree thought this was really cute.

"Oh, hey Bree." She smiled.

"Hi." She replied softly, her heart was pounding but she was exhilarated. 

"Maude, I've got this character that I'm working on, do you mind if I show it to you?"

"Yeah, go for it!" Maude grinned, interested.

"Well this character likes to dance for a living." The corners of her ruby red lips turned up in a smirk as she removed her t-shirt, revealing a deep purple bra which her breasts were practically spilling out of. Maude's eyes widened but she kept watching as Bree trained her eyes on her. The tall woman licked her lip subconsciously and her heart rate quickened when the redhead unhooked her bra.

Bree crooked her arm to cover her nipples and rested her arm over her round tits.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked a dumbfounded Maude.

"I-I y-you need to show the character right?" The Aussie stammered.

"Mmm, you bet." She winked and moved her arm to reveal her hard, pink nipples, jut the right size. Maude sank lower into her recliner, watching with rapt attention at her friend's chest. 

"This character loves to play with her titties." She rolled a sensitive nipple between her index and her thumb and kneaded the other tit with her hand. Her doe-brown eyes were filled with lust as she looked at her friend. 

"I think your character wants to take off her jeans." Maude ventured, her hand was resting between her own legs.

"Ooh yeah she does, queen." Bree fluttered her eyelids and turned around before shimmying off her right jeans to reveal a tight g-string that was quite damp.

Maude's gaze was completely transfixed upon Bree's slowly swaying, tight, pale ass. 

Bree grinned knowingly but gave an over exaggerated gasp:"Oh, Miss Garrett, are you staring at my little butt? Because if you weren't, I'd have to play all by myself!"

Without waiting for a reply, the red headed minx moved aside the small piece of soft fabric to give the Aussie a nice view of her pussy, which seemingly radiated with heat, and her pronounced, throbbing clit. The blonde hosts eyes were trained on Bree's hand as it brushed past her reddish tuft of pubic hair to brush a hand against her sex, releasing an exaggerated groan at the contact and lifted her finger away to have it literally dripping with her lady-liquid.

Bree stood up and faced her co-host, slowly and sensually licking and suking her finger as Maude traced her hand in a circle around a rapidly growing wet patch on her cotton panties now open for her insatiable friend to see after hiking up her mini-skirt.

Bree's expression was a mixture of confidence and anticipation as she held her finger in front of Maude's slightly parted, rose-red lips while she looked into her stunning sapphire eyes. Then without a word, Maude latched her lips around the moist finger hungrily and began to suck like a baby, closing her eyes and giving a low hum of approval around the taste of her friend.

"Mmm, that's right, you slut. Lick my pussy juice of my finger." Bree gasped as her face flushed with lust. Maude bit hard on her friend's finger.

"Ow, what the fuck?"

The tall woman released the finger with a pop, licking her swollen lips.

"Let's get this straight, it's been a while since I've last banged a chick, we're not gonna be girlfriends, you taste good, so we're gonna fuck, because what are best friends without some good fun, right? But you are not gonna dominate me, got that Essrig?" Bree nodded, thinking about how this had turned out better than she could have possibly hoped for.

To emphasise her point, the girl with the sweet Australian accent stood up and brought the barely clothed girl into a passionate kiss, wrapping one arm around her neck while her other long limb wondered down to the amber-haired girls ass, giving it a pinch. This made her nearly nude co-host giggle into the intense battle of their exchange of tongues and saliva. Maude herself moaned as her panty-covered crotch rubbed against a scalding hot, toned thigh.

"We are gonna need to get to somewhere more...private." She said to a breathless Bree, who nodded in lustful agreement. Maude bit her lip as she was turned on by the sight of drool and smudged lipstick all over her mouth and her perky tits brushing up against her own.

"How about the prop closet?" Bree finally suggested, raising one eyebrow. 

James had just finished editing the PDS. He left the editor's room/office and rubbed his eyes tiredly as he walked towards the bathroom across the hall. Then, he saw a most bizarre (and hot) scene: Bree Essrig rounded the corner, dressed only in a thong  
and who winked sexily at him as she jogged past, her boobs bouncing as she did so. She was closely followed by a flustered looking Maude, who's panties were halfway down one of her thighs, revealing a very fuckable ass whenever her miniskirt flapped up. The taller woman managed to land a spank on Bree's tusch and both giggled giddily before running by a helpless James.

The only explanation that he got was a quick, "Umm, it's for a bit...?" Before they rounded the next corner of the building, leaving him with a mouth agape and a feeling in his pants that reminded him of the old school days. 

"Well, shit." He murmured, as he watched Bree's nude ass disappear from view.


	2. The Australian Experience Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The follow-up to the Maude chapter.

The two SourceFed hosts had made it to the prop room, which now had a locked door. They giggled as they made out against a wall, Bree being pinned by Maude as the blonde licked the side of her neck and shoulder, smirking while the redhead moaned.

Maude grabbed the hem of her Star Wars t-shirt and pulled it over her head, revealing a modest push-up bra covering a sizeable bust. For a moment she blushed a little, looking up to meet Bree's eyes to see her reaction, but Bree wasn't looking at her face. A primal grin accompanied with wide eyes over took her face she lunged forward and attacked Maude's chest, swiftly unhooking the bra and latching on to a pink nipple as she groped both mounds with vigour. The Australian was speechless for a minute but found her hand clutching at her co-host's hair, keeping the horny woman against her breasts.

Bree's own jugs swung heavily underneath her and Maude suddenly recalled waking up with soaked underwear after a dream that included sucking milk out of a large pair of tits. As she remembered this her free hand crawled past her sparse pubic hair and into her drenched panties.

Bree felt her twat get even hungrier, and squeezed her thick thighs together to try and find release.

Maude pulled the redhead off her tit by her hair and looked her in the eye, seeing the pupils dilate with arousal, and she pulled her towards herself, shoving her tongue into her co-hosts mouth. They made out against the wall for a few minutes, grunting and groaning as they pinched at eachother's aching nipples. 

"Hey Bree", Maude grinned, "I'm feeling kinda peckish." 

Bree got the message immediately, leaping to the floor on all fours, showing off her desperately sopping crotch. 

"I have a nice juicy snack for you, queen!" She winked, scooping up some of her juices and licking it off her hand with a moan.

Maude was amazed at the sight before her and subconsciously massaged her own tit while she knelt down behind Bree, who swayed her bubble butt scully in front of the aussie's face. Wanting to give Bree something to wait for, she smirked and gently blew against the hot sex and then puckered her red lips and planted a kiss on her co-workers enticing ass cheek, leaving a scarlet imprint. This was too much for Bree, who dragged her sensitive nipples along the carpeted floor. "Come on, lick out my cunt, I'm such a slutty little bitch! I need it so badly!" Bree whimpered.

Maude smirked but obliged slowly. She stuck out her long tongue and dragged it long and hard over the whole of her co-hosts pussy. She tasted quite good, Maude thought to herself, usually at this time of the day, she would be having her beloved Timtam-Slam but this was slightly better.

Bree's jaw dropped as she felt Maude's face press most earnestly into her sex, this was more than she could have hoped for for this experience. Her coworker was darting her tongue in and out of her dripping honeypot and within a few minutes she was near climax, the Australian seemed to notice this as she tongue-fucked Bree slower now, in time with her own masturbation. 

"I'm so close, Maude..." She whimpered.  
"Oh don't worry, babe. I'm gonna push you over the edge.

With this Maude plunged two of her now slick fingers into her cohost's tight ass while she wrapped her tongue tightly around Bree's swollen clit. The redheads pussy gushed under Maude's talented mouth and fingers and she heard the blonde gasp herself as she undoubtedly fingered herself in tandem, cumming with her.

Bree had just had an amazing orgasm, but she wasn't sated quite yet.

Maude was just licking the lady liquid from around her mouth when she noticed Bree rummaging around in a bag that had been previously hidden behind a rack of clothes. She pulled out a huge 9" dildo that was a deep magenta, along with an attachable harness which she wrapped around her waste quickly, as if she was used to putting it on very regularly.

"Ok, Maude-y, you've done me, but how would you feel about bending over for this bad boy?"

The blonde bombshell was already kicking off her skirt.


	3. The Australian Experience Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale to the Maude/Bree part of the fic.

It was a very convenient factor in the experience that even the editors had now left the SourceFed/DeFranco offices, because Bree never considered holding back.

From every hallway the grunts, moans and gasps of pleasure emanating from the prop room. Maude Garrett was lying in the centre of the room on her hands and knees stark naked. However, this was not an elegant upheld form of Maude, she was being violently jolted forward by Bree Essrig's deep blue strap-on, which had been pistoning in and out of her issue for the past twenty minutes. 

"That's it! Take my cock, Bitch!" Bree shouted for the third time that evening.

But there was no quippy comeback from the blonde, whose eyes were glazed over and mouth was slightly ajar, only grunts and groans were escaping her mouth.  
Both women's breasts bounced in tandem with one another and the sound of pale skin against paler skin was becoming more prominent and rapid.

Bree couldn't stop smiling, her clit was being stimulated by a nub at her end of the dildo, but as if it weren't enough, she had able to watch the plastic phallus disappear into Maude for the last twenty minutes.

Of course she wasn't going to let that go without a comment.

"Mmm, look at your hungry twat swallow that dildo, Maude-y! Tell me how horny you are to be fucked by this cock! There isn't any point in lying, queen, I can see the evidence right here!" She slapped Maude's pale, round ass before realising she was now caught in the Australian's piercing blue gaze.

Between pants she said,"Shut the fuck up Bree! Just fuck me harder! Don't fucking stop!"

"You got it",Bree smirked.

She continued to thrust into her cohost and reached into a drawer where she had hidden another toy. She put the butt-plug into her mouth and began sucking on it as if she were a kid with a pacifier. As she was doing this she grabbed Maude's hips with both hands and started to fuck her harder. Her friend gasped and grabbed the carpet with both hands as her cunt was pummelled by the slick dildo that now started to hit her inner walls just where she had been hoping it would.

With one hand still held onto Maude, the redhead took the toy out of her mouth with a pop, then reached it down and gently pushed the spit covered buttplug into her own tight ass and pushed a button on its base, causing it to vibrate gently inside her. Now Bree was in heaven, she was dominating Maude Garrett (who was rapidly diddling her clit now) and both her holes were being stimulated.

"Ohhhh ffffuck!" Maude cried. She clamped down on the dildo and her mouth opened as she came hard. Juices ran down her thighs. Watching the Aussie come apart pushed Bree over the edge and she also began to moan.

10 minutes later Bree and Maude lay side by side, Bree was sucking on the dildo as if it were a Popsicle. 

"Hey, Maude?"

"Yeah?"

"D'you mind wearing that skirt in again tomorrow."

"Don't see why not."


	4. The Reina Incident Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Target Accqured: Reina Scully

It was Saturday at the Sourcefed/Defranco offices and Bree had been having a great time the past few days. After thoroughly fucking and being fucked by Mause Garrett, they had become closer as friends.

After work hours they would stay in the writers room "working on Nuclear Family ideas". This always began honestly enough, but after two or three minutes through the brainstorming, heavy petting would almost certainly begin.  
Tonight they had promised each other that they would legitimately try to work on sketch ideas.

It was 9:45pm now and they had scrapped quite a few sketches and bits.  
Bree was finding it hard to concentrate, she hadn't had any satisfaction and around now she would be snuggling up to watch Netflix with her vibrator if she were at home. 

She glanced over at Maude. She was pretty focused on her laptop screen.  
The redhead quickly opened an incognito tab, scrolling trough her favourites bar until she arrived at the perfect video. She quickly muted the sound and subtly tilted the screen out of Maude's range of vision.

The video began without any fake porn plot, just a close up of a pussy getting enthusiastically eaten out.

The sourcefed host snuck a hand down the front of her jeans to her own desperately hot pussy. She sighed a little as her fingers brushed lightly against her swollen clit. She pressed her thumb against her button and pushed two fingers into her opening as the girl on the screen in front of her was teased by the tip of a dildo.

"Wow, you really are insatiable aren't you?", said a teasing Maude. Bree looked to her cohost to be met with the back facing camera of her iPhone. The LED beside the camera was lit, indicating that the smartphone was filming.

"Don't worry, love," said Maude in that desperately teasing tone, "just so I can keep this cute little scene for later."

Bree felt a blush rise to her face but she closed her laptop over and swivelled to face the blonde Australian. She wriggled out of her denim trousers and pushed them down to her ankles, letting Maude angle her camera at her now-revealed damp panties, through which the outline of furiously pistoning fingers could be seen.

Maude had come to be very familiar with the lust filled eyes of her friend over the last few days. Even now, as always, they made her just as wet.

"F-fuck I'm close!" Bree yelped.

"That's it Bree! Smile for the camera."

Maude grinned as Bree's eyes closed, her mouth opened in a lazy moan and her red panties were soaked, all before her camera.

Bree opened her eyes to exchange a look with the blonde. They then both began to fall into a fit of giggles, as usual.

Then, something caught the corner of Bree's eye, something behind Maude's head, outlined in the windows on the far side of the writers room.

Reina Scully stood looking in on them ; eyes wide, mouth agape and cheeks rosy.

Bree quickly motioned to Maude and all three women stared at each other.  
Reina's eyes flitted one last time between the shocked Maude Garrett and the half naked Bree Essrig. Then she turned and retreated to her office.

The two hosts in the writers room looked at each other for a few seconds.

Bree stood up carefully, pulling up her jeans and licking her fingers clean.

"I'd better go talk to her...."

Maude smirked," Good luck with that."  
She also stood up, walked to the door, opened it and took a mini bullet vibrator from her pocket and tossed it to Bree. "Five bucks says setting five'll make her squirt." 

Bree grinned back at her "Ten says my tongue'll make her squirt twice."

"Done."

The Australian walked out of the door, heading towards the exit of the building.

The redhead put the tiny sex toy behind her ear and slowly walked towards Reina Scully's office.


	5. The Reina Incident Part Two

Bree rapped her colleague's door lightly before opening into Reina Scully's office. Previously shared with Steven Suptic, Reina was now grouped with several editors and producers of SourceFed and the PDS. But that night, as Bree entered the room, the petite Asian host was the only occupant of her office.

"Hey, Reina!" Bree said, in a light friendly voice.

Reina spun in her chair away from her monitor, which displayed some work that she was working on for the Crunchyroll anime studios, to face her cohost. The redhead noticed that Reina was jittery, avoiding eye contact, her eyes trying to find a safe place that wasn't her chest, her beaming face or her tight, figure-hugging jeans.

"O-oh, hi, Bree!" Reina tried and failed to attempt nonchalance, her face glowing as she obviously remembered what she had witnessed her two female colleagues halfway through quite a private act.

"I....um....I want you to know I didn't see anything.By which....of course... I mean I won't tell anyone."

Bree remained grinning gently as her friend stammered.

"Oh, Reina," she laughed, "I know you wouldn't....because if you did, you might have to tell them how much you liked seeing it."

Reina's eyes widened even further.

"N-n-no it's not like that I swear", she stuttered.

"No?" Bree moved closer putting a hand on each armrest of her friends chair, effectively trapping her and deliberately giving her a direct line of sight to her cleavage.

"You didn't like it when you saw Maude and I watching each other finger ourselves? I don't mind telling you, Reina, we've done much worse than that. I've eaten her out too, her cunt tastes amazing." Bree moved so that her mouth was directly beside Reina's ear.

"I've made her fuck my pussy over and over again." Bree's voice lowered to a whisper. "And my ass."

Reina couldn't deny it much longer. Her pussy was sopping wet, beneath her skirt. At least her panties weren't ruined, they had already been moved aside before Bree came in, she had tried to quickly masturbate away her urges after seeing her colleagues at work.

If the scent of her hot nethers wasn't obvious enough to the experienced redhead, her pebbled nipples against the thin material of her Defranco Inc shirt were a dead give away of her horniness.

"Ok, Reina if you say please, I'm gonna lick out your crotch while I play with myself. But I'm going to start walking away now." 

Bree had been rolling the Asian girl's nipple between her finger and thumb through her shirt while she was talking. 

She whipped around and slowly began to make her way to the door.

Before Reina could stop herself, she flipped up her skirt, put her thighs onto her armrests and moaned:

"Oh shit, just lick out my pussy already, damn it!" 

Bree Essrig turned around to see her next victim presenting her hairless slit to her.


	6. The Reina Incident Part Three

A scream pierced the air of DeFranco Inc./Sourcefed Studios. 

Maude turned around and looked at the Sourcefed building. She had been honestly planning on going home to get work done.  
But watching Bree had certainly got her quite riled up and the scream that she had just recognised as Reina's suggested that the Asian girl was having fun with the redhead.

Maude sighed, opening her car door and chucking in her laptop and work bag before closing it again. She began walking towards the office before having another thought.

Her clothes and underwear joined the laptop and bag.

On the short walk between the car and the building her pussy had already started to drip down the inside of her thighs. Yeah, she thought, Bree was always fun. But now they were throwing Reina into the mix and the Japanese nerd had always seemed fuckable to Maude.

Once she reached Reina's door she was greeted by a most lovely sight. Reina sat in her office chair, which was swivelled towards the door, with her eyes half closed, mouth agape and drooling. She was emitting a constant low moan, occasionally punctuated by high yelps. Between her legs, lapping hungrily at her sex like a cat would milk, was the vibrant head of Bree.

Bree herself had her t-shirt off, her jeans pulled down and her panties pulled aside to accommodate two fingers which were slowly rotating inside her gash. As se was on her hands and knees she was inadvertently giving te blonde Aussie a gorgeous display of her sodden crotch.

Neither of the horny women had noticed the blonde Australian bombshell come in, and Maude wanted to keep it that way for a few more minutes. She slowly crept up behind Bree and knelt down. She felt her heart quicken, no matter how many times they'd fucked Maude still hot very excited by her close friend's pale bubble butt.

She silently leaned forward, wasting no time in pressing her wide, hot, wet tongue against Bree's puckered back door while simultaneously pinching the redhead's clit between her finger and thumb. 

Bree, who had been engrossed in the taste and smell of the pussy before her, was pushed over the edge into oblivion due to the sloppy rimjob and additional treatment she had just received. She knew Maude's talented tongue anywhere.

Reina, with effort, focused her eyes on the situation before her as the seductress between her legs yelled into her vagina. Although this sensation was quite pleasant, what really made the anime fangirl cum was the sight of a fully nude Maude enthusiastically licking out her friends asshole. Her vision unfocused again as her liquids gushed into her cohost's mouth. 

Once she had come down from her high, however, a plan came to Reina's mind. She stood up from her position and threw off the remainder of the clothes she had been half wearing.

Though she had moved the other girls had barely noticed; Bree's face was smushed into Reina's office carpet, her nicely shaped ass pushed far into the air to allow the blonde to service it. The other woman in question had her hands on each of Bree's creamy thighs, spreading apart her cheeks as she well and truly thrust her tongue in and out of the readhead's sensitive hole, occasionally lathering her tongue around the outside before darting her tongue back in for more.

There was quite a puddle of lady liquid forming beneath both women.

"Bree!" 

Reina's eyes glinted with a steely determination. 

"Put that tongue back to use, my cunt needs a good clean up. And Maude! You seem to like rimming, right? Give me your best shot!"

Both girls crawled over to her, like obedient dogs. Generally they would have hesitated, but this was Business Reina, and she was hot and heavy.

Before Bree began her magic, she somehow produced one of her many toys, a 6 inch dildo with a suction cup. She stuck it onto the floor before Reina and proceeded to lower her spit-lubed backdoor onto it. Maude could have sworn that he saw a little bit if girl cum dribble out of her friends pussy just as her ass was penetrated.

"Get to work, girls!" Reina commanded.

Neither women needed any more encouragement. It didn't take long for the Japanese girl to begin issuing grunts and groans of pleasure. 

She surprised even herself when he asked Maude to lick out her butt, but after seeing Bree enjoy it so much, how could she not. Her ass was completely virginal though, and being sensitive, Maude's wide and slippery tongue felt heavenly back there.

"Mmmm, fuck yeah, that's right you buttslut, eat my cunt. Maude I never knew you were an ass-eating bitch before bit I can tell that you practically do this for a living. FUCK!"

As she yelled she reached back and pushed Maude's face further between her cute ass cheeks (she didn't mind) and she groped at her perky B-cup boobs as she squirted onto Bree's face. 

The horny Australian quickly switched positions, crossing 'round to her petite friend's front and capturing her open mouth with her own. Nobody had touched her pussy all night and Maude needed release, as Reina enjoyed her prolonged climax she was very happy to also make out with the other blonde. 

The redhead simply watched, still bouncing up and down on her plastic cock (she had cum several times) as Maude began to ferociously bring her hot sex against Reina's creamy thigh, soon spraying her juices all over it.

Reina collapsed in her chair behind her, slowly fingering herself. She had cum not only from the stimulation of her two holes but also from seeing Bree climax constantly from just fucking her ass.

"That was fucking amazing! That's what you guys do to each other every day?"

Bree and Maude simply nodded breathlessly. 

"Oh, Maude I'm sorry for calling you a butt eating bitch....", Reina realised she had gotten slightly carried away.

"Umm, it's quite true," Maude giggled.

"But we're not quite done yet." Bree added, smiling like the Cheshire Cat.

She handed the tall blonde her dildo, who proceeded to suck on it with gusto, maintaining eye contact with Reina, who began to speed up the pistoning of her fingers at the sight of this.

Once sucking off the flavour of her friend's ass, Maude took the toy out of her mouth and strode up to Reina, sticking the plastic cock directly into her Asian friend's horny cunt.

"This is where the real fun starts."

**Author's Note:**

> More to come, comment and/or leave kudos to tell me that you want the next part!


End file.
